Virus Mortel
by Xazera
Summary: Dans un monde où la vengeance sévit, un virus mortel est relâché dans la nature. Nos deux héroïnes parviendront-elles à déchiffrer leurs sentiments tout en sauvant la ville?
1. Chapter 1

Salut, c'est ma première fiction donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Je précise que la fic est complète je vais essayer de mettre tous les chapitres le même jour !

Bonne Lecture ;p !

Chapitre 1

Le jour venait de se lever lorsque que la jeune femme sortit de chez elle pour aller travailler . Elle prenait le même chemin tous les jours depuis cinq ans, pourtant ce jour-là c'était différent. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence de l'aube et un écho se faisait entendre au delà des fourrées environnantes... Néanmoins à chaque fois que la femme se retournait elle ne voyait personne. Elle sortit enfin du bois où une tension régnait et se faufila dans une ruelle dont elle savait que c'était un raccourci. Elle se sentait observée, épiée et surveillée telle une proie à l'approche de l'assaut. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et vit ce qu'elle redoutait. Une silhouette encapuchonnée était à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune femme se mît à courir mais à peine c'était elle retournée qu'une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine... Elle regarda la plaie qui c'était formée au niveau de son coeur et sentit la chaleur du sang se répandre sur son torse. Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et sentit la vie la quitter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

À l'autre bout de Boston, dans son appartement en désordre, le lieutenant Rizzoli se réveilla au son du réveil qui siégeait sur sa table de nuit. Elle l'éteignit et grogna pour exprimer son manque de sommeil. Après plusieurs minutes à regarder l'heure changer sous ses yeux, la brune s'étira et se leva afin de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Après une douche rapide, le lieutenant Rizzoli prit un pantalon noir et un T-shirt bleu dans son armoire afin d'être parfaitement à l'aise dans le cas où elle aurait à courir après un criminel. Une fois son café instantané avalé elle partit écoutant son groupe favori Led Zepplin.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

De son côté le légiste Maura Isles se prépara avec soin pour retrouver la fraîcheur de la morgue. La blonde passait la plus grande partie de sa matinée à moudre son café et à choisir sa tenue du jour. Une fois cela fait, elle était prête pour le départ (même si elle semblait parée pour un défilé plutôt que pour résoudre un meurtre).

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les deux femmes étaient assises dans leurs voitures respectives en se demandant si une nouvelle affaire allait se présenter à elles. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et on entendit bientôt dans les deux voiture le vibreur du téléphone portable.

" -Rizzoli...

-C'est Frost on a un cadavre sur Warrenton Street...

-Très bien j'arrive tout de suite ! "

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en même tant sur la scène du crime et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le cadavre.

"-Salut Korsak, qu'est-ce qu'on a?

-Bonjour Jane. Jeune femme de 29 ans, Samantha Berkings. Pas de mari ni d'enfants.

-D'accord on va laisser Maura faire les premières constatations.

Tu me tiens au courant Maur' je vais interroger les éventuels témoins.

-Comme toujours Jane, mais je peux néanmoins te dire que cet homme est mort depuis au moins 48 heures mais je serais plus précisé après l'autopsie.

-Merci, je passe te voir en rentrant au poste. À plus tard! "

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait la blonde regardait sa chevelure foncée se balader au rythme des pas de la détective en souriant. "Ah! Jane! Incapable de rester en place et toujours à aller enquêter le plus rapidement possible" pensa-t-elle.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Après avoir pris la déposition des témoins elle retourna au poste pour y faire des recherches plus approfondies et se renseigner auprès de Maura. Comme à son habitude elle appela l'ascenseur et s'apprêtait à descendre lorsque sa mère vint à sa rencontre :

"Jane, ma chérie, tu sais que samedi c'est l'anniversaire de Francki alors tâche de résoudre ton affaire au plus vite !

-Je sais Ma' mais les criminels ne prennent pas de Vacances alors moi non plus ! "

Comme toujours son entrée dans le sanctuaire de la mort lui donna des frissons, bien que, depuis que le Dr Isles était légiste, ces visites étaient bien plus agréables.

"Salut Maura, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Bonjour Jane, pour l'instant je ne peux pas te dire grand chose mis à part qu'elle est décédée des suites de sa blessure à la poitrine. Il n'y a aucune blessure défensive, ni contusions extérieures à part l'impact. L'heure de la mort est fixée à 7h30, mardi matin, soit hier.

-D'accord merci. Au fait je voulais savoir, ça te dirait de venir à l'anniversaire de Francki samedi?

-Tu es sûre que je ne dérangerais pas?

-Bien sur que tu vas déranger c'est pour ça que je te demande! Enfin Maur' depuis quand tu nous gêne dans cette famille? Ma mère te considère comme sa fille!

-Bon très bien je viendrais alors.

-Parfait! Et pas la peine d'emmener un grand vin, c'est une petite soirée en famille. À plus Maura!"

Quelques minutes plus tard Jane s'arrêta à la cafétéria pour commander un café et annoncer à sa mère la venu de Maura. Elle entendit alors le téléphone vibrer et s'obligea alors à stopper sa discussion avec sa mère.

"Rizzoli?

-Tu peux venir, on a trouvé quelque chose.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes! "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Jane, on t'attendait!

-C'est si important que ça?

-Plutôt oui, on a fouillé dans son ordinateur et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt inquiétant...

-Quoi donc?

-On a découvert des compositions chimiques de médicaments...

-La victime travaillait dans un labo pharmaceutique c'est normal non?

-Oui, seulement ce que tu vois à gauche c'est la composition originale du médicament, à droite c'est le même médicament avec un composant en plus. Je l'ai envoyé au labo pour l'analyser et déterminer ce que c'est, mais ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Mais elle a peut-être juste mis ça dans son ordinateur pour des expériences non?

-Justement, on a vérifié en pharmacie et certains médicaments ont été modifiés sans l'accord du laboratoire.

-Okay! Fais venir le directeur du laboratoire où Samantha travaillait je veux l'interroger.

-Il t'attend en salle numéro une.

-Merci, c'est du beau boulot les Frost. Quand Korsak sera arrivé tu lui diras de me rejoindre en bas s'il-te-plaît."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire où attendait patiemment le directeur général de "Chemicalty&cie". L'homme avait la cinquantaine et correspondait tout à fait à l'image de l'homme d'affaire du 21ème siècle. Un costume trois pièces bien repassé et des chaussures cirées à la perfection. Lorsque le lieutenant pris place en face de lui, James Gardoy ne pût s'empêcher d'être étonné de voir une femme dans les services de police. Néanmoins il se reprit vite et déballa les politesses habituelles.

"Bonjour, lieutenant Rizzoli. Je suppose que vous m'avez demandé de venir pour la mort de Samantha Berkings?

-En effet, monsieur Gardoy.

-J'étais vraiment navré d'apprendre son décès.

-Je comprends. Pourriez-vous me donner la nature de votre relation avec Samantha?

-C'était une employé modèle. Aucun retard, aucun écart, j'allais lui offrir une promotion dans un laboratoire de San Francisco. C'est une place très demandée mais la performance de Mme Berkings sur notre dernier projet a fait pencher la balance en sa faveur.

-D'accord. Savez-vous si d'autres personnes auraient pu en vouloir à la victime?

-Et bien dans son entourage, je ne sais pas, comme je vous l'ai dit nous étions collègue rien de plus. En revanche je sais que Tom McLarsky voulait cette promotion plus que quiconque et en a beaucoup voulu a Samantha lorsque je lui ai annoncé qu'elle était promue.

-Très bien je vous remercie. Nous aimerions récupérer l'ordinateur de Samantha pour chercher un éventuel mobile.

-Allez-y mais ne divulguez aucune informations s'il-vous-plaît, la concurrence est rude."

La détective sortit de la petite salle et rejoignit Korsak derrière la vitre teintée.

"On va aller rendre une petite visite à Mr McLarsky...

-Jane, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé de ce que l'on a trouvé dans son ordinateur?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et s'il est impliqué il aurait pu effacer les preuves. Je te laisse interroger le suspect je vais voir où en est Maura."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle aperçut la blonde assise à son bureau. Elle s'approcha en silence de son amie et regarda l'écran d'ordinateur devant elle. "Encore des chaussures" pensa-t-elle. La brune posa sa main sur l'épaule de la légiste qui sursauta avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était que Jane. Rougissant de honte d'avoir eu si peur, le DrIsles ferma son ordinateur et sourit.

"Tu m'as fait peur, Jane!

-Je sais, mais si tu ne faisais pas de shopping, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-J'attends les résultats du labo et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire!

-Je plaisantais !

-Bon si on travaillait, dit-elle sur un ton faussement vexé.

-Je t'attends ! "

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder. À chaque fois que le regard émeraude croisait les iris foncés, l'amitié des deux femmes semblait indestructible. Deux personnes différentes et pourtant si complémentaires. Aucune d'elle ne pouvait se passer de l'autre.

"La victime est morte d'une balle de 9mm dans la poitrine. Elle est entrée dans son dos et a perforé son poumon gauche. La balle s'est arrêté dans une côté et la lui a brisé. Cela nous permet de dire que le tueur devait être à plusieurs mètres d'elle, une dizaine peut-être...

-D'accord et concernant la composition du médicament, vous avez quelque chose?

-Non, rien pour l'instant mais la molécule me fait penser à quelque chose que j'ai déjà vu dans des analyses d'autres cadavres récents.

-Fait des recherches approfondie s'il-te-plaît, j'ai peur que ça soit dangereux! "

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son téléphone vibra.

"Rizzoli?

-On à un autre cadavre sur Hollist St...

-Ok j'arrive avec Maura!"


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre deux! Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 2

La scène de crime était entourée de rubans jaunes pour empêcher les curieux de s'approcher de trop près du cadavre. Le lieutenant Rizzoli montra sa plaque à l'agent de police qui contenait les foules et passa sous le ruban. Accompagnée par son légiste préféré, la détective s'approcha du cadavre et l'observa de plus près. Bien qu'une blessure par balle soit visible au niveau de la poitrine, il n'y avait pas autant de sang que sur Samantha Berkings. Jane était presque sûre que cela signifiait qu'on lui avait tiré une balle post-mortem. Pourtant quelques mètres plus loin elle remarqua des tâches de sang et s'apprêtait à le dire lorsque Maura l'en empêcha.

"On ne pourra dire ce que c'est qu'après des analyses Jane. Ce n'est peut-être pas du sang.

-Mais Maur' enfin...

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des suggestions! "

Oui, Jane le savait et cela l'exaspération au plus haut point. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retrouva Korsak penché sur une poubelle.

"Ben alors Vince, tu cherches à manger ?

-Ahah! Rigole Frost! Tu ne veux pas aller voir le cadavre pour moi ? "

L'homme à la peau nuit grogna, il ne supportait pas la vue d'un cadavre. Jane sourit alors avant de reporter son attention sur Maura. Elle imagina un instant la tête de Frost si c'était lui qui avait dû ouvrir la jambe de la légiste au milieu de la forêt.

"La victime se nomme Derek Landword, il avait la même situation que Samantha. Pas de famille, il a un diplôme de physique médicale et un doctorat.

-Ok, et il travaillait où?

-D'après son dossier il était au chômage depuis cinq ans, il a été licencié le jour ou Samantha a eu son poste.

-Intéressant, faites revenir Mr Gardoy.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura arriva à la morgue et commença à examiner le corps froid qui dormait devant elle. La légiste envoya des échantillons de sang au laboratoire et commença l'incision en Y. Après quelques minutes seulement les résultats arrivèrent. Maura se sentit alors déconfite. Elle se précipita pour appuyer sur le bouton d'alerte bactériologique. Une alarme sonna alors et ferma hermétiquement toutes les portes de la salle, emprisonnant en même tant la blonde. Elle appela alors la seule personne à qui elle avait envie de parler en ce moment critique : Jane.

"Salut Maura, tu as du nouveau.

-Oui mais je ne pourrais pas te les apporter, j'ai dû déclencher l'alerte à la morgue.

-QUOI?! J'arrive tout de suite et tu m'expliqueras ça! "

Jane était là seulement quelques minutes après le coup de fil. Elle s'approcha du plus près qu'elle put de la porte du bureau de sa meilleure amie. La femme était en pleine conversation avec un homme en combinaison blanche. Elle aperçut son amie et s'approcha lentement.

"Tout va bien, la victime avait contracté le un syndrome respiratoire aigu sévère, SRAS. C'est une maladie pulmonaire aéroportée qui est apparue en Chine en 2001. Elle se soigne avec une antibiothérapie mais il faut qu'elle soit rapidement traitée.

- En gros, tu ne vas pas mourir?

-Non si je reçois le traitement assez rapidement. Seulement les antibiotiques nécessaire ne sont pas disponible à Boston et on doit les faire venir du laboratoire de de San Francisco et attendre l'autorisation.

-Mais en avion ça ne prend que quelques heures, tu ne peux pas mourir si vite?

-Cette maladie peut tuer en 24 heures si le patient n'a pas un bon système immunitaire..."

Au moment où la blonde prononça ces mots, Jane sentit son cœur se briser. Une larme perla malgré elle au coin de ses yeux et coula lentement sur sa joue. Maura ne pleurait pas, elle essayait de réconforter Jane en lui assurant qu'elle tiendrait même si elle n'en était pas sûre elle-même. La brune aurait voulu se jeter dans les bras de son amie, que tout ceci sous faux... Maura lui parlait mais cela lui semblait lointain jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle devait aller se changer et se laver.

"Maura, tu auras tes médicaments à temps je te le promets!" Elle remonta dans son bureau et informa l'équipe de la situation. Tous étaient affectés et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur l'enquête. La détective ne pouvait pas chasser Maura de ses pensées. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Maura était en danger, ses sentiments étaient mis à rude épreuve.

"Pourquoi Maura? Elle a toujours fait son boulot honnêtement, alors pourquoi? Comment je pourrais me remettre de la mort d'une personne si chère à mes yeux... Cette personne qui me fait rire, pleurer et qui occupe mes pensées toute la journée! C'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon égal... " Ses pensées l'occupèrent tout l'après-midi si bien que ses collègues l'obligèrent à rentrer pour se reposer. Pourtant ce n'est pas vers la sortie qu'elle se dirigea mais vers la morgue. Elle y regarda le bureau sur lequel elles avaient si souvent ri et s'attarda sur les tables d'autopsie en espérant que Maura n'y soit pas tout de suite.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le DrIsles était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, dans une chambre coupée du reste du monde. La douleur qui lui traversait les poumons était minime mais au fond d'elle, la blonde savait que cela signifiait le début des symptômes. Ses pensées divaguaient et s'enfuyaient... Elle ne voulait pas penser à sa maladie. Sa mère ne pouvait pas venir car elle était à l'étranger pour une exposition aussi c'était Angela qui passait de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne souffrait pas de solitude. La solitude... C'est un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Rizzoli. Elle s'était trouvé une deuxième famille, des personnes avec qui elle pouvait partager les moments de bonheur et de peine. Tout cela elle ne le devait qu'à une seule personne : Jane. La brune impulsive et joyeuse qui illuminait ses journées depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Leur complémentarité et leur amitié c'était imposé à elles de façon naturelle et normale. Les rares disputes qu'elles avaient subies avaient renforcés leurs liens. Inséparables. Des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié existaient entre elles. Lorsque Maura prit conscience qu'elle ne reverrait peut être plus jamais la brune des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues blanchies par la maladie.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jane ne pouvait pas s'endormir alors que Maura était seule dans une chambre d'hôpital froide et sombre. Elle décida alors de passer un coup de fil à Dean. Le lieutenant n'avait pas besoin de réconfort mais d'un service...

"Salut Dean, c'est Jane.

-Jane! Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles à 3h00 du matin?

-Je suis désolée je n'avais pas fait attention, j'aurais un service à te demander s'il-te-plaît...

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà, Maura a chopé le SRAS et les médicaments n'arriveront peut-être pas à temps pour qu'elle survive... Elle est solide mais peut-être pas assez et je me disais ... Enfin si tu pouvais passer quelques coups de fils pour que l'avion parte un peu plus tôt. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si je perdais Maura...

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien, les médicaments c'est sensibles...

-Merci, je ferais ce que tu voudras!

-Je vais y réfléchir..."

Après la brève conversation téléphonique Jane décida d'aller voir Maura à l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni ce qui la poussait à aller là-bas mais elle ne pouvait s'imaginer ailleurs en cette période critique. Elle se demanda même pourquoi elle n'y était pas aller plus tôt.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elle venait à peine d'arriver au service des maladies rares et contagieuses qu'elle entendit le nom de son amie par une infirmière.

" On a besoin de deux infirmières dans la chambre 709 pour Maura Isles ! " Jane n'attendit pas une seconde et se précipita à la suite des deux femmes en blouse blanche. À peine avait-elle entrevue la blonde qu'elle comprit que sa place n'était pas ici. Voir une personne si importante à ses yeux dans un état aussi horrible lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. La détective était figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cerveau semblait s'être arrêté subitement sans aucune intention de se réveiller. La femme la plus importante à ses yeux était pliée en deux sur le lit et se tordait de douleur en se tenant la poitrine. De violentes quinte de toux secouait son corps et l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'elle pût enfin bouger, Jane ne parvint à faire qu'une seule chose: crier le prénom de Maura. A l'entente de son nom la légiste releva la tête et aperçut son origine. Elle se sentit alors beaucoup plus calme de savoir que la personne qui venait de crier son nom avec autant d'amour était Jane Rizzoli. Elle resta immobile suffisamment longtemps pour permettre aux infirmières en combinaison de lui injecter un sédatif puissant pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

Il fallait que cet avion arrive demain ou bien la blonde ne survivrai pas!

Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise en face de la chambre de son amie et s'endormir comme apaisé par la présence du Dr Isles.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le lendemain matin, Frost et Korsak arrivèrent à l'hôpital de bonne heure pour prendre des nouvelles de leur légiste favorite. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les deux hommes discuter que le lieutenant Rizzoli se réveilla. Surprise par l'heure tardive, elle fut rapidement debout. Après une heure de discussions autour d'un café, les deux agents estimèrent préférable de retourner travailler pour arrêter le tueur. Avant de partir cependant, Frost se retourna vers Jane et pris un air grave :

"Je devais te le dire à un moment ou un autre... L'élément qui a été introduit dans les médicaments est une molécule de SRAS. Cela veut dire que si on ne retire pas bientôt tous ces médicaments du marché, il pourrait y avoir une autre épidémie...

-Punaise! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête des tueurs... En tout cas je vais rester auprès de Maura, j'espère qu'elle aura ses médicaments à temps."

À ces mots les deux agents et amis de Jane se retirèrent en la saluant chaleureusement. La brune retourna s'asseoir en face de la chambre 709 ou son amie était désormais réveillée.

Durant les quelques minutes où la blonde n'avait pas de quinte de toux les deux femmes discutaient, oubliant la vitre qui les séparait. Alors que Maura retournait se reposer, l'agent Dean fit son apparition dans le couloir aux couleurs pâles. Ce-dernier courut vers la détective et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux représentants de l'ordre s'étreignirent et le grand brun sentit bientôt son épaule s'humidifier au fur et à mesure des larmes s'échappant des yeux sombre de sa partenaire. Au bout de quelques minutes les deux s'éloignèrent de quelques pas...

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

-Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé...

-Tu as pu faire quelque chose pour l'avion?

-Je dois un service à beaucoup de personne mais les médicaments vont arriver d'ici deux heures.

-Merci Dean je ne sais pas comment te remercier...

-Un dîner, lundi soir. Tenu de soirée obligée, je passe te prendre à 20h00.

-Entendu mais seulement si Maura va mieux.

-Alors à lundi."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla. Jane annonça la nouvelle à la malade dont l'état empirait d'heure en heure. Ses poumons étaient tellement meurtris que dès qu'elle toussait plus de quelques minutes du sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Maura était heureuse de savoir que les médicaments arriveraient à temps pour la soigner seulement, un sentiment d'insatisfaction l'envahissait. Elle était presque sûre de savoir d'où cela venait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

"Jane est restée toute la nuit et a même interrompu son enquête pour veiller sur moi... Je ne peux pas refouler tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillent chaque jour. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais aujourd'hui je sais... Ce n'est plus de l'amitié que je ressens pour Jane c'est bien plus fort que cela..."

Perdue dans ses pensées la blonde ne remarqua pas tout de suite le médecin en combinaison et les deux infirmières qui le suivaient entré dans la chambre.

"Mme Isles, nous vous apportons vos médicaments. Encore quatre jours en quarantaine et vous pourrez aller dans une chambre normale.

-Merci Docteur. Quand-est-ce que je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital ?

-D'ici deux semaines je pense que cela sera bon. Vos poumons sont très irrités et vous ne pourrez probablement pas faire les gestes du quotidien seule au départ.

-Elle viendra chez moi!"

Maura n'avait pas remarqué que ce n'était pas une infirmière mais Jane qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour aller se loger sur son épaule. La brune lui serra la main à travers la combinaison et un sourire vint secouer les lèvres des deux femmes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quatre jours c'étaient écoulés et l'enquête piétinait toujours. Tous les médicaments avaient été retirés du marché et les sept cas touchés furent soignés dans les plus brefs délais. Cependant, aucunes pistes ne leur permettaient de mettre la main sur le coupable des deux meurtres par balle. Bien que Samantha semble avoir pris le poste de la deuxième victime aucun lien n'existait entre eux. Tom McLarsky avait un solide alibi, en effet il était en France le jour du meurtre de Samantha et à l'hôpital pour le deuxième. Retour à la case départ. L'horloge du poste sonna la pause déjeuner et la détective décida de rendre visita a son amie malade.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey! Salut Maur', comment tu vas?

-Mieux, répondit-elle avec une voix rauque. Je dors beaucoup mieux et maintenant que je suis sortie de cet isolement j'ai l'impression de renaître.

-Tu as intérêt à te remettre vite de ça, on a besoin de toi au poste...

-Je me doute. Au fait comment c'est passé l'anniversaire de Francki?

-On l'a repoussé pour que tu puisses venir. De toute façon personne n'avait le cœur à s'amuser avec toi à l'hôpital.

-Merci. Et ton dîner avec Dean?

-Comment tu sais ça toi? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

-Le médecin m'a dit que le FBI avait aidé l'avion à décoller, te connaissant cela ne pouvait être que Dean. Je l'ai appelé pour le remercier et il me l'a dit.

-Et bien... Tout c'est très bien passé...

FLASH-BACK :

La jolie brune se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche après cette journée de travail éprouvante. Le soir-même elle avait rendez-vous avec un bel agent du FBI grâce à qui son amie était encore en vie. L'homme lui avait imposé une tenue féminine, chose très rare dans la garde-robe du lieutenant. Cependant, une robe noire achetée il y a peu sembla se démarquer des autres lors des essayages. Elle était simple, avec un décolleté léger et resserrée juste en dessous de la poitrine. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva ridicule comme à chaque fois qu'elle était féminine. Elle regarda l'heure: 19h56. Dean allait arriver. La détective mit sa paire de chaussure à talon noire et attendit le son de la sonnette. Elle résonna à huit heures tapantes et Jane se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. L'homme lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Les deux amis entrèrent dans un restaurant si chic que les sanitaires devaient faire la taille de son salon. Ils prirent place à une table près de la fenêtre. La vue était magnifique. On voyait les lumières de la New Atlantic Avenue se refléter dans le Fort Point Channel. Malgré la beauté du paysage le brun n'avait d'yeux que pour une chose: la femme assise en face de lui. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut elle rougit légèrement et se trouva soudainement un intérêt certain pour la carte. A la fin du repas, qui fut très agréable, les deux bruns se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la détective. L'homme monta avec elle et commença à l'embrasser.

"Ecoute Dean... J'ai passé une super soirée...

-Mais...?

-Mais c'est trop tôt pour l'instant, Casey vient juste de repartir en Afghanistan et je ne suis pas prête pour ça...

-Je comprends. Bonne nuit."

Même si un sourire accompagnait ces mots, la détective ressentir la déception qui s'en dégageait.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Quelques minutes de silence avaient suivi le récit de Jane.

"Je comprends. Casey, encore et toujours.

-Je sais bien que je me fais du mal en m'accrochant à lui mais je ne peux pas faire autrement."

Au fond d'elle Maura était heureuse que son amie ne soit pas allée plus loin avec Dean mais elle savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Casey occupait le cœur de Jane et il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. La légiste avait décidé de ne pas révéler ses sentiments à son amie de peur que celle-ci ne s'éloigne. Elle préférait encore une amitié plutôt que rien du tout. Le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet de Maura se mît alors à vibrer et fit sursauter les deux femmes.

"Rizzoli?

-On a trouvé un suspect potentiel!

-J'arrive tout de suite!"

"Désolée Maur' on a un suspect

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais viens me raconter demain s'il-te-plaît.

-Pas de soucis."

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et s'en alla. La légiste se sentir apaisée et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a?

-Korsak a finalement trouvé quelque chose dans sa poubelle.

-Vas-y raconte.

-Voilà, il n'y avait que des ordures dedans alors j'ai quand même pris la peine de faire analyser les déchets et je n'ai rien trouvé. Seulement j'ai pensé à analyser le fond de la poubelle juste au cas où...

-Et?

-J'ai trouvé du sang nettoyé, je l'ai envoyé au labo et on a un résultat:

Samantha Berkings, Derek Landword et une troisième personne.

-C'est qui?

-La femme de Mr Gardoy.

-Quoi mais qu'est-ce que son sang faisait dans cette poubelle?

-Justement on a retrouvé une chemise pleine de sang appartenant à Monsieur Gardoy.

-Très bien, allez me le chercher."

Cette avancée dans l'enquête semblait avoir motivé les troupes. Tous semblaient plus enclins à remplir la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur le bureau des agents de la criminelle.

Une trentaine de minute plus tard le directeur de "Chemicalty&cie" était en salle d'interrogatoire. Le lieutenant Rizzoli entra dans la pièce où régnait une atmosphère pesante et tendue. L'entretien fut plus violent que la première fois. Aucune formule de politesse ne sortit des bouches. Le sergent Korsak s'assit calmement à côté de la détective et posa la photo des deux cadavres et de la chemise sur la table devant le suspect.

"Nous savons que vous étiez avec les victimes lorsqu'elles ont été tuées, cette chemise vous appartient, on a trouvé des cellules épithéliales correspondant à votre ADN.

-Quelqu'un cherche à me piéger...

-Non je ne crois pas... On a trouvé les mêmes molécules dans votre ordinateur que dans celui de Samantha.

-Quoi de plus normal... J'avais découvert qu'elle faisait des recherches non autorisées alors je m'y suis intéressé.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit?

-Je ne voulais pas salir sa mémoire...

-Bien sûr, et comment pouvait vous expliquer que le sang de votre femme soit aussi sur la chemise?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Nous avons parlé à votre femme".

Cette fois c'était Jane qui avait parlé.

"Et elle nous a tout raconté. Vous introduisiez le virus du SRAS dans les médicaments pour la toux et elle l'a découvert. Elle vous a demandé d'arrêter mais vous l'avez battue et elle a fini par se taire. Derek Landword ne l'avait pas découvert mais il sortait avec Samantha et elle lui a dit. Vous deviez les tuer pour assurer vos arrières mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas...

Pourquoi avoir introduit le SRAS?

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...Ils me donnaient de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. J'en avais besoin, j'ai toujours besoin d'argent!

-Vous êtes malade... Vous avez mis des dizaines de vies en jeu pour de l'argent?

-L'argent est la seule chose qui peut vous sauver dans ce monde.

-Quel est le nom de ceux qui vous ont engagés?

-Impossible que je vous le dise.

-Très bien, emmenez-moi ça!"

Le coupable sortit les mains menottées, un sourire faisant froid dans le dos lui pendant aux lèvres. Un frisson traversa la détective lorsque le directeur lui murmura à l'oreille :"Au fait, comment va votre amie?"

Comment pouvait-il savoir cela? Qu'elle rapport avait cette affaire avec Maura? Finalement, la légiste avait-elle été visée? Sans réfléchir Jane se retrouva contre MrGardoy, son avant-bras pressant sa gorge le faisant suffoquer. Korsak libéra l'assassin et retint la brune afin qu'il puisse partir sans heurts.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Il savait que Maura serait touchée par le virus!

-Quoi mais comment c'est possible?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je vais vite le découvrir. Faites des recherches sur ses comptes. De gros virements ça ne passe pas inaperçu...

-Et toi tu fais quoi?

-Je retourne auprès de Maura. Hors de question de la laisser seule après ça!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bien que le coupable ait été arrêté, le lieutenant Rizzoli n'était pas satisfait. La révélation du coupable l'avait laissé perplexe et ne cessait de l'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à la légiste tant qu'elle ne se sentirait pas mieux néanmoins, elle avait demandé à un policier de rester devant sa chambre. Elle avait décidé de passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Son amie se sentait mieux et le médecin lui avait annoncé que si elle continuait comme cela elle pourrait sortir dans cinq jours. La nouvelle n'avait fait que renforcer la crainte de la brune. Cela diminuait ses chances d'arrêter le criminel avant la sortie de son amie.

"Tu as l'air préoccupé ce soir.

-Excuse-moi, je pensais à l'enquête...

-Encore... Tu dois te sortir le boulot de la tête, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et regarder un bon match de baseball.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que tu restes seule dans cette chambre froide et...

-Ce n'est pas une chambre froide. Une chambre froide est un local servant à conserver à basse température des éléments tels que des aliments, des vaccins... Elle est aussi utiliser pour traiter certains meubles en bois, insectes xylophages...

-Maur'!

-Quoi, je te sors la tête du travail...

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me la remplir avec tes insectes xylophages congelés!"

A ces mots les deux femmes éclatèrent d'un rire sonore avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux verts de la légiste se noyaient dans les sombres iris de la brune. Aucune d'elles ne voulaient rompre le lien qui les rattachait. Elles se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes pour des raisons différentes et semblables à la fois.

"Jane... Si tu savais ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ma tête tu t'enfuirais certainement en courant sans même te retourner. Aujourd'hui je sais que je veux te voir à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours, je ne veux plus te savoir loin de moi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.".Malgré la difficulté de Maura à cerner ses sentiments, un chaos semblable régnait dans la tête de son amie.

"J'ai eu peur de te perdre lors de ta maladie, j'ai peur de te perdre une fois guérie, je vis sans cesse dans cette crainte. Cette amitié me ronge de l'intérieur, faisant de moi un être faible. Pourtant ça ne me gêne pas. Tu fais ressortir tous les sentiments que j'ai enfoui au fond de moi pour me protéger. Tu m'as sauvée, à mon tour de te protéger.".


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le chapitre 4 :D

Chapitre 4

Les pensées des deux jeunes femmes furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Angela. Elle apportait des cannellonis à la Rizzoli. Cette attention toucha beaucoup la jeune femme qui ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer. La petite visite de la maman Rizzoli ne fut pas le seul évènement de cette soirée. Il apparut bien vite que l'anniversaire de Francki devait se dérouler dans la chambre d'hôpital. Toute la soirée fut joyeuse, la musique et les blagues comblant le silence habituellement régnant sur l'immeuble. Vers 23h30 lorsque les infirmières vinrent annoncer la fin des visites, toute la famille s'en alla laissant Maura à nouveau seule avec son amie.

"Rentre chez toi Jane, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça me fait mal au coeur de te voir dormir par terre... Rentre au moins pour me faire plaisir.

-D'accord mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes. A demain.

-A demain Jane. Et n'oublies pas mon livre sur les théories de Physique Nucléaire."

Le coin des lèvres de la détective se souleva et elle partit silencieusement.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'appartement de l'agent Rizzoli était encore plus désordonné que lorsqu'elle avait été cambriolée par Hoyt. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le ranger depuis que Maura était à l'hôpital. En effet elle ne passait par son antre que le matin pour la douche et se changer. Les vêtements sales s'empilaient au pied de son lit et JO Friday commençait à se plaindre de sa solitude. La brune s'installa sur son canapé et reprit un à un les éléments du dossier. Malgré sa volonté à résoudre l'affaire son cerveau ne semblait pas assimiler la moindre information. Ses pensées allaient vers Maura.

"Raaah ! J'arrive pas à me concentrer. Il me faut une bière."

Elle s'était exprimée à voix haute bien qu'elle sache que personne n'allait lui répondre. Elle ne dormait presque plus la nuit, c'est peut-être pour cela que le sommeil l'emporta si vite. Ses rêves n'avaient aucun sens. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants enlevait Maura, un lion rugissait et avalait l'arme de la brune. Elle se sentait inutile, incompétente. Soudain la blonde changea de tête et prit celle d'Angela mangeant des cannellonis...

TOC TOC TOC...

Le bruit avait réveillé Jane et interrompu ses songes. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement. Elle se leva péniblement et ouvra la porte. Elle était seule, sans arme, un assassin aurait facilement pu l'assommer ou la tuer. Il était trois heures du matin et aucune personne de sa connaissance ne serait venue à une telle heure. Pourtant elle n'eut pas le moindre mal à comprendre de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'elle entrevît la longue chevelure blonde de son amie légiste. La porte s'ouvrit plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait du. Le corps inerte qui y était appuyé semblait chuter lentement et au ralenti. Sans réfléchir Jane rattrapa la femme et la souleva. Sans même vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un elle l'emmena sur le canapé qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'assit auprès d'elle et prit son pouls. Il était très rapide, cela indiquait une activité physique récente; cependant la détective ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son amie était ici alors qu'elle devait être dans son lit d'hôpital. Après l'avoir installée sur son lit elle appela un médecin et son équipe afin qu'ils viennent enquêter.

Tout le monde arriva à peu près en même tant. Le diagnostic ne se fit pas attendre et n'étonna personne: Hyper ventilation. Après le départ du médecin Jane raconta toute l'histoire à ses collègues.

"C'est bizarre, pourquoi le Dr Isles se serait risqué à sortir de l'hôpital? Elle connaissait ses problèmes de santé et sa fragilité respiratoire.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait juste eu envie d'une ballade nocturne.

-Je vais aller faire un tour à l'hôpital et voir ce qu'il en est.

-D'accord merci Korsak. Frost tu peux vérifier les caméras de surveillances qui sont sur le chemin entre chez moi et l'hosto s'il-te-plaît?

-Pas de soucis, on s'occupe de ça. Toi tu restes auprès de Maura et tu la surveille, appelle nous si elle se réveille..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'hôpital était silencieux. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal étant donné l'heure tardive et pourtant le sergent Korsak avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sortit son arme, guidé par son instinct de survie. A l'accueil une femme semblait endormie sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Ses longs cheveux bruns cachaient son visage et si un sifflement n'avait pas jailli de sa bouche, on aurait cru qu'elle était morte. Il continua son chemin vers la chambre qu'occupait le Dr Isles et trouva dans le couloir quatre autres infirmières endormies. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre sombre et froide, l'arme toujours brandie il guettait le moindre mouvement suspect. Le faisceau de la lampe éclairait le moindre recoin de la pièce, il n'était pas couvert et risquait peut-être sa vie en ce moment même. Après s'être assuré que rien n'allait lui sauter dessus il alluma les lumières et appela une ambulance du Brigham Women's Hospital. Il appela ensuite Jane pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait découvert.

"T'es trouvé quoi Korsak?

-Tout le service de convalescence est dans les vapp'... Ils étaient venus pour Maura, fait attention à elle. Je m'occupe de tout ça.

-Merci Vince."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La main du lieutenant Rizzoli parcourait la chevelure blonde qui s'offrait à elle. Ils étaient venus pour elle. Mais qui "ils"? Et pourquoi Maura? Que sait-elle qui vaille la peine que l'on ne la tue?

"Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas Maura?"

Son amie dormait profondément depuis maintenant deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que la légiste c'était effondré devant ses yeux...

"Jane...

-Maura! Tu es réveillée. Comme tu vas?

-Je...Mes poumons...

-Je sais, repose toi. Tu me diras tout plus tard."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'agent Barry Frost passait en revue toutes les vidéos qu'il avait trouvé. Des distributeurs jusqu'au vidéos de surveillance des magasins, tout avait été réquisitionné. Grâce à cela, le lieutenant à la peau nuit avait retracé le chemin du Dr Isles. Il saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de sa collègue.

"J'ai trouvé!

-Super, raconte-moi.

-J'ai retracé le chemin qu'a fait Maura. Elle a courut pour venir chez toi, ça explique son hyper ventilation, mais elle ne courait pas pour le plaisir... Un homme la suit sur toute les vidéos jusqu'au distributeur de ton immeuble.

-Quoi! Ça veut dire qu'il sait où elle est?

-Je pense, je ne peux pas faire de reconnaissance faciale, il s'est couvert le visage.

-Ok, c'est du beau boulot. Envoie un agent à mon appartement. À plus ! "

L'inquiétude de Jane était désormais à son comble. Elle ne se remettrai probablement pas de la perte de la légiste, elle ne la laisserait pas partir.

"Personne ne touchera à Maura Isles tant que je serais en vie!

-Le contact humain est bénéfique au renforcement des cellules épithéliales...

-Hey! Tu vas mieux?

-Oui, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi...

-C'est normal. Je voudrais que tu me dise ce qui s'est passé, précisément.

-Je dormais quand j'ai été réveillé par le bruit de la porte. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un médecin mais il ne portait pas de blouse. Il était vêtu de noir. Il s'est approché de moi avec une seringue et..."

Elle ne pût aller plus loin. Faire remonter toutes ces émotions dans l'état de fragilité de la blonde lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Jane la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle tenait sa tête près de son coeur comme si elle berçait un nouveau-né. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la malade sembla s'être calmé et reprit son récit.

"...désolée...

-Prend ton temps.

-Il a levé le bras pour me planter l'aiguille dans le cou, je ne pouvais pas bouger... Mais le garde que tu as posté devant ma porte s'est relevé et s'est battu avec l'homme. Il m'a dit de m'enfuir et c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais l'homme m'a suivi. Je me suis dis que chez toi je serais en sécurité, alors j'ai couru, je suis arrivée et après je ne me souviens plus de rien.

-Tu as très bien fait de venir, plus personne ne te fera de mal.

-J'ai eu si peur Jane...

-Je sais, viens là."

Les deux femmes restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre toute la soirée si bien qu'elles finirent par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin Francki entra dans la chambre et réveilla les deux amies. Instinctivement, la détective saisit son arme et la pointa sur son frère qui leva aussitôt les mains. Les cauchemars de la brune avaient provoqué un stress violent qu'elle était incapable d'arrêter. L'agent savait qu'elle devait aller travailler pour se changer les idées. Avec Francki pour veiller sur Maura il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, néanmoins elle préféra appeler sa mère pour s'occuper de la blonde.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le commissariat était silencieux. Toute la police de Boston semblait s'être stoppé à l'arrivée du lieutenant, cependant elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle était trop occupée à re-examiner les preuves. Elle qui avait d'habitude l'œil pour relier les preuves entre elles, cette fois-ci, la brune ne parvenait même pas à comprendre mes motivations des coupables. L'argent? Peut-être, mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi introduire cela dans des médicaments? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à Maura?

Les trois agents travaillaient dans relâche depuis plusieurs jours mais rien n'en ressortait. La légiste était revenue travailler mais à la seule condition d'être accompagner par un agent. C'était bien évidemment Jane qui avait insisté pour cela. Les comptes de Gardoy n'avait pas révélé le moindre gros virement. Tout était soigneusement caché et même Frost n'avait pu découvrir l'emplacement de l'argent. Cette organisation -comme l'avait appelé Mr Gardoy- devait être calée en informatique et particulièrement professionnelle. Le moral de l'équipe était au plus bas jusqu'à ce que le Dr Isles découvre un élément clé dans cette enquête. Un tout petit élément qui devait permettre la résolution de ce sac de nœud.

"Je peux trouver le numéro du compte où l'argent a été versé ainsi que le nom de l'homme qui a mis l'argent.

-Comment ça? Frost épluche toutes les connaissances de Gardoy depuis trois jours...

-La molécule qui a failli me tuer est aussi la clé de l'énigme.

-Explique...

-Voilà, j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part mais ce n'était pas sur des analyses, c'était dans un livre: " Les grandes signatures des grandes organisations criminelles." C'est un livre qui a été distribué au légiste en chef de chaque état afin de donner l'alerte en cas de danger national.

-Hein? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que notre organisation est dans un livre?

-Non.

-Alors retour à la case départ...

-Non parce que je me suis inspirée de la signature d'une organisation et j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Les "Intellites" introduisaient des virus génétiquement modifiés. L'assemblage des cellules modifiées donnaient un nom. Alors je me suis demandé si cela ne pouvait pas être la même chose dans ce cas là.

-Mais il n'y a pas de cellules modifiées... Ce virus existait déjà avant que tu ne le découvres sur la victime.

-Oui sauf qu'il n'est pas tout à fait identique au SRAS qui a frappé la Chine en 2001. Il y a quelques cellules modifiées et en les assemblant on trouve: 166-2098-203-0056.

-Un numéro de compte!

-Oui et qui est au nom de Marcus Jonhattan.

-Merci Maura, tu es incroyablement extraordinaire!

-Ouah, ça fait deux adjectifs synonymes dans la même phrase.

-Tu les mérite, j'appelle Frost."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le domicile de Marcus Jonhattan était situé sur Charles St, en face du jardin public. L'appartement était spacieux, lumineux. La décoration ne laissait pas penser qu'un homme célibataire et criminel vivait ici. Tout était moderne, dans des tons noirs et blancs. Les deux agents frappèrent à la grande porte blanche. Ils préparèrent leur plaque mais n'eurent pas besoin de les montrer. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après mais personne ne se tenait derrière. Une voix les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent, non sans hésitation. En quelques mètres, un vaste salon s'offrit à eux. Les fenêtres donnaient une vue magnifique sur Boston. Quatre hommes se tenaient auprès d'un personnage central (Certainement Mr Jonhattan).

"Bonjour, agents Frost et Rizzoli, que puis-je pour vous?"

L'homme qui venait de parler l'avait fait d'une voix très calme, s'en était presque déconcertant.

"Nous venons parce que nous avons trouvé un de vos numéros de compte dans un virus.

-Je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez, mais cela à l'air extrêmement intéressant, je vous écoute.

-Nous savons que quelqu'un a payé Mr Gardoy pour diffuser le SRAS...

-Qui est Mr Gardoy?

-Vous savez très bien qui c'est, enchaîna Frost. Vous lui avait communiqué un numéro de compte grâce au virus en prenant exemple sur les "Intellites".

-Non je ne me souviens pas avoir fait cela.

-Dans ce cas pouvez-vous me dire ce que votre numéro de compte faisait dans un virus mortel?

-C'est probablement une coïncidence.

-Non je ne crois pas, nous avons un mandat de perquisition pour votre domicile et votre voiture.

-Faites je vous en prie, mais lorsque vous aurez vu qu'il n'y a rien ne prenez pas la peine de me le dire, je serais dans mon bain."

L'homme se retira alors, toujours entouré de ses gardes du corps. Son attitude écœurait les deux agents ce qui eut pour effet de les motiver encore plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de police arrivèrent sur place, accompagnés du Dr Isles.

Les recherches durèrent des heures, personne ne voulait omettre quelque chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Tout avait été passé au peigne fin. Une cinquantaine d'échantillons retournaient au labo pour des analyses approfondies. Si ils trouvaient la moindre chose ayant un lien avec cette affaire, Marcus Jonhattan serait inculpé et l'affaire certainement résolue. Malgré l'importance de l'affaire les analyses prendraient plusieurs heures, aussi Jane rentra avec Maura à l'appartement. Il avait été décidé qu'avec les conditions de santé et le danger pesant sur la blonde, elle resterait chez la détective le temps de l'affaire. Les deux femmes s'étaient habituées à vivre ensemble même si la légiste ne supportait pas le désordre dans lequel vivait son amie. Elles s'étaient accordées naturellement, comme si tout était ainsi depuis des années. Bien que ce soit absurde, Maura aurait voulu que l'affaire ne se résolve jamais, qu'elle puisse vivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Bien que ses sentiments n'aient pas été clairs tout de suite maintenant elle en était sûre. Elle aimait Jane de tout son être, la vie sans elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. La blonde était une femme rationnelle qui n'avait jamais eu à faire à un problème de cette sorte. L'amour envers quelqu'un, le vrai, celui avec un grand "A" elle ne l'avait ressenti qu'avec un homme qui s'avéra être un criminel rechercher. Depuis elle s'était interdit d'aimer dans la crainte de souffrir et d'être déçue. Les sentiments qui se battaient désormais en elle ne lui faisaient plus peur, elle était heureuse d'éprouver cela mais est-ce que Jane était prête à l'accepter? Était-ce réciproque? Elle le saurait en temps voulu, pour l'instant elle était heureuse et redoutait la fin de l'enquête.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le dîner prit fin et les deux femmes décidèrent de regarder un film à la télévision avant d'aller se coucher. Le film choisi était un film d'amour qui passait ce soir-là. La détective n'était pas vraiment emballer par cette idée mais faire plaisir à son amie était sa priorité. Tout se passa normalement même si la légiste était exaspérée par les remarques de la brune: "Ben ouais, c'est ça la vie tu t'attendais à quoi? Trouver le bon du premier coup?" Ou encore "Tu vois pas qu'il te trompe!". Les deux femmes allèrent se coucher, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles ne discutèrent pas ce qui était inhabituel. Chacune s'était endormie en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain matin lorsque le réveil sonna les deux femmes dormaient profondément et accueillirent le son strident sans conviction. Le grognement qu'émit Jane fut suivit d'un bâillement de Maura. Même si elles s'étaient couchées tôt, leur sommeil avait été agité par les nombreux cauchemars que faisaient les deux amies. Chacune savait que tout ceci s'arrêterait en même tant que l'organisation qui menaçait la ville. Les résultats du labo devait arriver le matin même et le Dr Isles comptait bien être au poste aux premières heures pour les recevoir.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Comme prévu les résultats attendaient Maura sur son bureau et elle s'empressa d'y jeter un œil. Tout était parfait. Aucun lien avec l'affaire. Mr Jonhattan était complètement hors de cause. Soit il avait tout nettoyé, soit quelqu'un faisait le sale boulot pour lui. Bien décidé à annoncer à Jane la mauvaise nouvelle, la légiste quitta l'air froid de sa morgue pour monter jusqu'aux bureaux de police. Tout se stoppa à son entrée. Les trois agents tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, impatient, attendant le verdict.

"On a rien...

-Rien du tout?

-Non, il est clean.

-C'est pas vrai! Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait le relier au meurtre?

-Il faudrait lui faire avouer...

-Ouais, il ne sait pas que Gardoy s'est tué juste après son emprisonnement... "

En effet, le meurtrier s'était tué en prison afin de se faire pardonner de ses crimes. Une fois son argent retiré il avait prit conscience de ses actes. Ils allaient convoquer le suspect et le faire avouer.Dès que l'agent Rizzoli avait une idée en tête il fallait qu'elle soit mise en place le plus rapidement possible, aussi le lendemain matin Marcus Jonhattan fut convoqué et interrogé. Il était assit sur sa chaise, souriant, confiant. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de demander un avocat, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, tout était propre, sans tâches. Malgré sa confiance lorsqu'il vit la détective avec un grand sourire il commença à se poser des questions.

"Que me vaut le plaisir de si bon matin?

-Nous avons trouvé la preuve qui vous relie au meurtre.

-Je suis curieux de la connaître...

-Rangez votre air suffisant avec moi... Je sais donc que vous avez payé Mr Gardoy pour qu'il introduise le virus, mais vous n'aviez pas de lien direct avec tous ces meurtres. Ils ne savaient pas que vous étiez derrière tout ça. C'est ce que je me suis dit au début, et puis j'ai compris, vous saviez qu'ils fouillaient et vous avez dû les tuer. Alors vous avez envoyé Gardoy faire le sale boulot.

-Foutaise! Vous n'avez aucunes preuves.

-Si, tout était parfait sauf une chose, vous n'avez pas dit à Gardoy de se taire, il nous a tout raconté, comment vous lui avez ordonné de tuer et la façon dont vous lui avez fait passer le virus.

-Si j'avais su... Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre quelqu'un de plus fiable que cet homme. Si seulement il s'était tut. Il n'y avait aucune chance que l'on découvre les anciennes canalisations de Boston, du moins pas cette zone. Je devais les tuer, mon organisation avait une mission, celle de détruire par le même virus que celui qui a tué nos pères lors du congrès en Chine...

-Vous venez d'avouer votre crime, Mr Gardoy s'est donné la mort dans sa cellule.

-Impossible, comment...?

-Donnez-nous le nom de tous les membres de votre organisation et nous passerons un marché, votre peine sera réduite.

-Très bien, je vous ferez une liste.

-Bien, embarquez-le!

-Une dernière chose, une capsule contenant le virus va être lâchée cette nuit lorsque l'aiguille sans trotteuse indiquera le 12eme symbole. Dans le plus vieux coucher de soleil floral, la où se chevauche hauteur et bronze.

-Quoi?

-Bonne chance Détective Rizzoli..."

La bonne humeur qui avait envahi la brune à la capture du criminel s'envola. La satisfaction qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu. Incapable de dire un mot elle sortit en silence de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle remonta lentement les escaliers en réfléchissant. Une autre capsule, seulement elle serait relâché dans l'air, toute la ville serait exposé. Deux petites phrases pour l'aider à empêcher ce déluge. Le lieutenant de police poussa lentement la porte, tous ses collègues la regardait avec un sourire triomphant. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient pourquoi la brune affichait cette mine déconfite. Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et prit un morceau de papier. Après y avoir inscrit la phrase en lettre majuscule elle alla l'ajouter au panneau déjà recouvert de photo.

"Il y a une dernière capsule de virus..."

Tous les agents s'exclamèrent en même temps: "Quoi?!"

Chacun se regardait à tour de rôle, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autres mais ce fut Jane qui prit la parole la première.

"Jonhattan nous a laissé une énigme pour qu'on la trouve. Elle est surement sur minuterie.

-C'est quoi l'énigme?

-Je l'ai affiché au panneau il sera relâché " lorsque l'horloge sans trotteuse indiquera le 12eme symbole. Dans le plus vieux coucher de soleil floral, la où se chevauche hauteur et bronze."

-Incompréhensible...

-Nous devons comprendre de quoi il s'agit si nous ne voulons pas avoir une épidémie à Boston...

-On doit y arriver, pas le choix."

Tous les agents se mirent alors au travail, qu'ils appartiennent ou pas à l'équipe de Rizzoli. Cavanaugh avait mis tout le monde sur l'affaire. Certains faisaient des recherches sur les derniers endroits visités par le tueur et ses complices, d'autres gribouillaient et séparaient les termes de l'énigme. Le Dr Isles était partie avec Jane interroger les complices. Si l'un d'eux cédaient ils pourraient peut-être empêcher le massacre. Un massacre. C'était le mot qui convenait. Les hôpitaux seraient débordés, une vague de panique envahirait la ville laissant la police dans un état critique. Tous seraient exposés. Dans un dernier recours, on proposait des solutions parfois impossibles et saugrenues. Tous ou presque étaient d'accord sur l'heure, minuit semblait correspondre, seulement ils ne comprenaient pas l'utilité du terme "sans trotteuse".

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'horloge du salon indiquait vingt heure... Quatre heures seulement avant qu'un désastre ne s'abatte sur la ville. La police avait fait une demande supplémentaire de médicaments dans le cas où ils ne pourraient pas empêcher sa diffusion. Maura avait reçu l'ordre de rentrer chez elle, du moins Jane lui avait ordonné. Les poumons de la légiste étaient encore fragiles et ne résisteraient probablement pas à une nouvelle maladie. Elle restait donc seule avec ses pensées... Angela restait cloîtrée dans sa maison d'amie de peur de tomber malade... Comment pouvait-elle rester assise ici alors que l'être le plus cher à ses yeux risquait sa vie dehors? Peut-être justement que c'était parce que c'était Jane qui le lui avait demandé. Elle avaitu su lire la terreur dans les iris sombres de son amie. Bien qu'elle tentait de la dissimuler, rien n'échappait au Dr Maura Isles. Elle essaya de se distraire afin de chasser la brune de ses pensées mais c'était impossible. Elle regardait la trotteuse de son horloge avancer, contemplant les minutes qui filaient en se disant que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait son amie, ça serait peut-être à travers une vitre d'hôpital. Elle avait peur, non pour sa vie mais pour celles de tous ceux qui étaient dehors. Tous ses amis, l'équipe, ils étaient là-bas. Elle devait les aider, en résolvant l'énigme. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le mesureur de temps elle pensa à une énigme que lui avait un jour posé sa mère: "Mon début n'est qu'à douze pas de toi et pourtant tu ne peux m'atteindre. Qui suis-je?"

Ce souvenir fut une révélation, tout s'expliquait. Elle devait appeler Jane pour la prévenir.

"Rizzoli

-Jane, c'est moi!

-Maura je suis occupée là, on a toujours pas résolu son énigme...

-Je pense avoir résolu la première partie.

-Nous aussi, on a convenu que c'était minuit...

-Ce n'est pas minuit c'est trois heures du matin!

-Quoi?

-Le douzième symbole, ce n'est pas un chiffre c'est une lettre!

-Une lettre ?

-Oui, le "L"...

-Quel rapport...

-Laisse moi finir, le "L" représente une position d'aiguille... C'est pour ça qu'il a précisé sans trotteuse...

-Maur' tu es un génie pur!

-Je sais mais il reste la deuxième partie et là je ne sais pas...

-C'est pas grave on va l'avoir, on a jusqu'à trois heure...

-Bonne chance!"

Toutes les cartes étaient désormais entre les mains de Jane, elle seule pouvait stopper ce cycle infernal. C'était une course contre la montre qui commençait...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il était désormais minuit quinze et la deuxième partie de l'énigme n'avait toujours pas été résolue. Il régnait dans le commissariat une atmosphère tendue, tous étaient concentrés sur leurs dossiers. Les termes employés dans l'énigme devaient aboutir à quelque chose... A moins que l'homme ne mène en bateau tous les services de police de la ville depuis le début. Oui, l'agent Rizzoli avait cru pendant un temps, que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce, un moyen de pression. Mais dans quel but? Tous les complices avaient été arrêtés et interrogés. Aucun d'eux n'étaient au courant des agissements de Jonhattan. L'un d'eux avait même dit ne pas savoir ce qu'était le SRAS. Il n'avait absolument rien à tirer de cela... A part la vengeance... Marcus Jonhattan Senior de rendait à un congrès sur la mutation bactériologique des plantes amazoniennes. C'était un scientifique apprécié et renommé. Il fut atteint du SRAS lors de la première épidémie. Le temps que le traitement soit au point il était mort. Il laissa derrière lui un unique fils âgé de douze ans. Son père était son héros, il suivait le même parcours que lui, meilleures notes. Avec un parcours comme celui-là il aurait pu rejoindre MIT à sa majorité. Pourtant il avait du prendre un tout autre chemin à cause de sa mère. Alcoolique, rendue folle par l'argent de l'assurance vie, elle empêcha son fils de suivre son parcours. Et voilà comment on devient criminel. Ce garçon a tout perdu en même tant que son père... Le moment n'était pas venu de penser à cela. Elle avait une ville à sauver. La brune se déconcentra alors sur l'énigme.

"Que voulait-il dire par le plus vieux coucher de soleil floral. Le plus vieux quoi? Un parc d'où on voit le soleil se coucher? A l'ouest de la ville? Non, trop facile. Un vieux parc... Ça pourrait être le Parc Boston Common... C'est le plus vieux parc de l'état. Ça collerai assez, il est beaucoup fréquenté surtout à cette période de l'année... Mais ça pourrait être n'importe où, ce parc fait plusieurs hectares! Le reste de l'énigme... Coucher de soleil floral? Je vais aller là-bas, je verrais bien."

La détective se leva et enfila sa veste. Il lui restait un peu plus de deux heures pour passer au peigne fin le Boston Common Park. Elle devait le faire seule avec son équipe. Le risque qu'elle se soit trompée était trop grand. Après avoir informé son équipe, la brune passa un coup de téléphone à son amie légiste.

"Salut Maur', on a peut-être trouvé le lieu de l'énigme.

-Ah oui?

-Boston Common Park...

-Ça correspond parfaitement. Ils ont vraiment de magnifiques liliacae Tracheobionta tulipa.

-Des quoi?

-Des tulipes, Jane...

-Quel est le rapport avec notre affaire?

-Aucun, mais j'ai pensé à cela étant donné qu'il parle de fleurs dans l'énigme...

-D'accord je vais y réfléchir. On se rappelle plus tard. Salut!

-Prend soin de toi Jane, je ne voudrais pas te perdre..."

Et elle raccrocha. Un sourire vint habiller le visage de la légiste, ces derniers mots étaient sortis malgré elle mais elle ne regrettait pas de les avoir dits.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La détective regardait son téléphone se répétant les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, se demandant si elle les avait imaginé. Son regard se fixa sur l'écran désormais noir de son téléphone portable. Il lui était impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'elle allait faire jusqu'à ce que Frost la ramène à la raison. Elle courut vers la porte transparente du commissariat et prit le volant de la voiture.

La nuit enveloppait la verdure du parc. Les étoiles se reflétaient sur le miroir d'eau qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux, les lampadaires qui éclairaient le chemin diffusaient une lumière douce. Il n'y aurait pas eu de plus belle soirée pour une promenade au clair de lune. Les pensées de la brune filèrent vers la femme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Une voix la sortie de sa rêverie, une voix grave, très différente de celle qu'elle souhaitait entendre... Korsak annonçait son départ vers la gauche, Frost prendrait le milieu ce qui laissait la droite du parc à Jane. Elle s'engagea sur le sentier qui la mènerait vers les bosquets et les tulipes. La détective avançait lentement, surveillant le moindre mouvement. Elle était seule et se sentait vulnérable. Un croisement se présenta à elle. Gauche ou droite? Son choix alla vers l'ouest car cela correspondait peut-être à l'énigme. Elle passa devant les parterres fleuris de tulipe, le vent faisait légèrement remuer les feuilles des arbres alentour. Le lieutenant regardait, cherchait tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à une capsule ou à un coucher de soleil. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle parvenait désormais à distinguer les différents arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Bien que la partie du parc dans laquelle elle se trouvait soit vide,elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre côté. Les spectacles de nuit étaient fréquents et beaucoup de jeunes couples y assistaient. La femme arriva bientôt à la fin du chemin. Elle faisait désormais face au lac. Elle regarda sa montre et y lût deux heure quinze.

Il restait quarante-cinq minutes avant que la capsule contenant le virus ne s'ouvre. La peur tiraillait les entrailles de la détective. Elle rebroussa chemin et s'apprêtait à emprunter le chemin qui menait vers l'est lorsque son téléphone sonna...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pendant ce temps, une femme contemplait les étoiles assise sous le porche de sa maison. Sa longue chevelure blonde était élégamment relevée en un chignon. Ses yeux verts émeraude étincelaient sous la faible lumière émise par les astres. Pensive, elle réfléchissait aux conséquences de son métier. Surtout à celui de Jane. La femme risquait tous les jours sa vie en courant après les criminels. Cette nuit encore, la brune était au-devant des ennuis laissant derrière elle la légiste. La blonde fut tirée de ses rêves par Angela. La mère de la détective était venue prendre des nouvelles de la malade.

"Comment tu vas?

-Mieux, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre à l'intérieur...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Jane?

-Oui... Je ne peux pas rester assise ici alors que je sais qu'elle est là-bas, exposée à un virus mortel...

-Je me dis la même chose tous les soirs en allant me coucher.

-Comment vous faites?

-Je ne sais pas, je fais confiance à ma fille, elle est la meilleure dans ce qu'elle fait. Pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'une vie elle pourrait soulever des montagnes.

-Vous avez raison..."

Une larme coula le long de la joue du Dr Isles. Angela la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. C'était un geste de mère protectrice envers ses enfants. La légiste aurait pu rester comme cela toute la nuit, elle se sentait en sécurité auprès de Mme Rizzoli. Cependant le téléphone ne sembla pas en avoir décidé ainsi, il sonna au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Espérant de tout son être que c'était Jane, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa protectrice pour aller répondre. Elle regarda au passage l'heure, trois heures cinq. Elle décrocha et attendit...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La capsule à la main, enfermée dans un sac hermétique, l'agent Frost arborait un sourire triomphant. Les trois agents étaient au bord de l'euphorie. Jane était au téléphone avec son amie Maura:

"On a réussi!

-C'est magnifique Jane, je savais que tu y arriverais!

-Ouais, tout est OK, Korsak a appelé Cavanaugh, il va nous passer un savon parce qu'on n'y est allé que tout les trois.

-Tu parles, il va vous donner une médaille...

-Je déteste ça, j'espère pas!

-On verra, viens à la maison ce soir tu as besoin de repos.

-D'accord j'arrive dans une heure. Je te raconterais tout."

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent en même temps. Un immense bonheur envahit la légiste. Tout le monde était saint et sauf. Elle avait hâte maintenant de revoir la femme qui avait sauvé sa ville.

Le commissariat était plein, l'équipe fut accueillie en héros. Des salves d'applaudissements éclatèrent de toutes part. Les agents furent convoqués dans le bureau de Cavanaugh, ils firent un rapport détaillé puis reçurent l'autorisation d'aller de coucher.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La sonnette retentit et Maura accourut pour ouvrir. Elle espérait que ce soit Jane et ne fut pas déçue. A peine la porte s'était ouverte que la détective sentit un poids s'écrouler sur elle. En quelques secondes la légiste s'était jetée dans ses bras. Sans même y réfléchir elle avait resserré l'étreinte. Maura pleurait dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait désormais en sécurité. La détective consolait la blonde, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi elle se sentait bien avec elle. Après quelques minutes, elles se décidèrent à entrer et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

"Alors raconte moi tout...

-D'accord mais appelle maman, je ne vais pas le répéter.

-Je suis là, j'arrive...

-Ma' tu attendais derrière la porte?

-Non, je suis entrée par mégarde.

-Bien sur Ma'..."

Les coins des lèvres des trois femmes tressaillirent et s'étendirent en grands sourires. Elle leur raconta tout jusqu'au coup de téléphone.

FLASH-BACK

L'agent Jane Rizzoli décrocha son téléphone et écouta attentivement.

"Jane, on a peut-être résolu une autre partie de l'énigme.

-Je t'écoute...

-Les tulipes...

-Oui je sais Maur' m'en a parlé, c'est leur saison de floraison et alors?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de la couleur des fleurs l'an passé?

-Euh... Elles étaient rouge et jaune il me semble.

-Exactement!

-Tu veux dire que le coucher de soleil floral ça serait ça?

-Je suis sûr que oui.

-Ok, dans ce cas je pense savoir où est la capsule. Rejoint moi à l'entrée du parc dans quinze minutes.

-Jane, où tu vas?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se retrouve là-bas avec Korsak. A toute!"

Elle se mît alors à courir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. La vie de centaine de personne était entre ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui avaient semblé des heures elle arriva enfin à son but. Une grande statue de bronze faisait face à la brune. Elle représentait un cavalier sur son socle. À présent tout était clair dans son esprit, la hauteur et le bronze, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la sculpture espérant trouver la capsule mais en vain. La femme se rappela ensuite que l'homme coupable de tout cela avait la folie des grandeur. Son appartement était en hauteur et faisait face au fleuve. Instinctivement elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit enfin la capsule meurtrière.

Elle était petite, attachée sur l'épée du cavalier. Elle surplombait le parterre fleuri orangé. Sans réfléchir Jane escalada la statue et arracha le scotch qui maintenait la capsule. Elle sauta en maintenant contre elle la boîte meurtrière, la boîte de Pandore. Elle rejoignit les deux agents à l'entrée du parc comme promis. Ils l'attendaient, impatients, soucieux. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la capsule qu'elle brandissait une expression de stupeur s'inscrit sur leur visages.

"Que...Comment tu...?

-Plus tard, il nous faut un sac hermétique.

-J'avais prévu, tiens Jane.

-Merci."

Elle mît la petite boîte des horreurs dans le sac qu'elle ferma et scotcha ensuite afin d'être sur que rien n'en sortirai.

"Après que tu m'aies parlé des tulipes j'ai tout de suite pensé à la statue du cavalier. J'allais souvent là-bas avec Casey lorsqu'il rentrait de mission...

-Je comprend, mais tu aurais pu nous le dire, c'était dangereux!

-Depuis quand le danger m'arrête-t-il?"

La brune fit un cli d'œil à ses deux amis puis alla vers la voiture. Elle leur fit signe de monter pour qu'ils aillent annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Perturbant le silence de la nuit, l'automobile démarra lentement, prenant petit à petit de la vitesse en s'élançant sur la route de la victoire.

"Et voilà... Une journée de plus à ajouter à notre quotidien banal et sans aventures..."

Les trois personnes éclatèrent alors d'un rire sonore, laissant sortir par la même occasion le stress ressenti ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Les deux femmes gardaient le silence, conservant en mémoire les derniers évènements que venait de leur conter Jane.

"Tu es incroyable ma chérie!

-Ma' c'est mon métier...

-Époustouflant. Tu as trouvé la statue tout de suite, grâce à Casey..."

À ces mots, la blonde eut un pincement au coeur. C'était lui, encore et toujours lui. Pour que son amie pense à lui dans un moment aussi critique, il fallait qu'elle soit amoureuse. La légiste le savait, seulement elle était incapable de refouler des sentiments qui l'avaient désormais envahis. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, elle conduit Jane à la chambre d'ami et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle avait désormais toute une vie pour avouer à la femme de ses rêves ses sentiments...


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà pour vous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Chapitre 7

L'agent Jane Rizzoli dormait d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Le soleil projetait sur la pièce une lumière dorée et douce. Elle réchauffait le visage de la brune, plongée dans ses rêves. La légiste entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, elle s'assit délicatement à côté de son amie et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La détective ouvrit les yeux lentement, encore éblouie par la lumière elle plissa les yeux. Elle ressemblait à un enfant que l'on réveillait pour aller à l'école.

"Il est quelle heure?

-10h30, je t'ai laissé dormir, Cavanaugh t'as donné la journée mais je voulais que tu sois réveillée quand je partirais.

-Comment tu peux savoir que Cavanaugh m'a laissé la journée?

-Il m'a appelé pour me le dire, il devait savoir que tu serais chez moi.

-Ok, tu pars travailler?

-Oui, j'ai un cadavre qui m'attend, je rentrerais déjeuner. À ce midi.

-À plus Maur'"

La blonde quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé. Le bruit de ses talons hauts résonnants dans le silence de la pièce. Jane s'écroula sur le matelas, la nuit avait été pénible, et surtout très courte. Rentrer à plus de quatre heure du matin et se réveiller seulement six heures plus tard. Elle était épuisé mais se leva tout de même, il fallait qu'elle passe chez elle prendre des habits de rechange. La femme prit une tenue dans le placard de Maura et prit sa voiture.

Son appartement n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Les nuits passées au commissariat ne lui rendaient pas justice. Elle entreprit un grand nettoyage, elle passa deux heures à tout récurer. La détective avait complètement oublié son repas avec Maura. Elle se dépêcha de sortir, attrapant au passage sa veste et son téléphone. Elle ouvrit la porte et y découvrit son amie légiste, deux sacs à la main.

"J'ai pensé qu'un chinois serait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Et bien tu n'étais pas chez moi alors je me suis dis que tu serais chez toi.

-Merci, je vais finir par croire que tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi même.

-Et si c'était le cas?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du Grand Docteur Maura Isles."

Les lèvres des deux femmes tressaillirent. Le canapé s'offrait à elles, désormais propre, les deux femmes purent s'y assoir sans problèmes. Elles mangèrent dans le calme, discutant de leur matinée, Maura avait autopsié un cadavre mort par crise cardiaque. Rien de passionnant, Jane non plus n'avait pas fait grand chose. Après lui avoir conté sa matinée, un silence s'installa entre elles. Il n'était pas pesant, il était plutôt évocateur de leur amitié. Elles se regardaient, contemplant les yeux de l'autre. Les iris verts de noyaient dans ceux de la brune. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié qui faisait danser les yeux de Jane. C'était de l'amour... Le savait-elle? Avait-elle compris que ses sentiments avaient évolués? Maura savait ce qu'elle ressentait, la brune habitait ses rêves et ses pensées. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'elle ne se demande comment se portait sa détective.

Le lieutenant commençait à se poser des questions...

"Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour Maura, je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amitié, c'est plus fort que cela... De l'amour? Non, c'est ridicule, je suis amoureuse de Casey, c'est même Maura qui me l'a fait remarqué..."

En réalité, le soldat ne représentait plus rien pour elle. Maura occupait ses pensées bien trop souvent pour que ce soit autre chose... Elle n'en était pas encore sûre, l'amour la menaçait et elle ne s'en plaignait pas même si elle doutait encore. Prendrait elle le risque d'avouer à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle pensait ressentir, au risque de perdre une si longue amitié?

Une voix vint interrompre ses songes...

"À quoi tu penses?

-À rien... Je repensais à l'affaire.

-Ah... Tu sais j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, tu as pris d'énormes risques...

-Maura...

-D'ailleurs, tu as pris tellement de risques que toi et ton équipe vous allez être décorés!

-Quoi? Mais je déteste les cérémonies de remise de prix...

-Tu n'as pas le choix, la cérémonie sera dans deux jours.

-Tu as intérêt à venir, ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi...

-Merci Jane."

La blonde se leva, rangea les plats vide et attrapa ses affaires. Il était l'heure de retourner travailler. La brune ne souhaitait pas vraiment rester chez elle et décida d'aller courir. Après avoir dit au revoir à Maura, elle se mît un joggings et un T-shirt. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, l'air tiède de l'après-midi s'engouffra dans ses poumons. La femme se mît alors à courir. Elle traversa le parc où elle avait l'habitude de faire son jogging avec son amie légiste, arrivée à un croisement elle continua sans regarder avant de tourner et percuta quelqu'un. "Oh, excusez-moi, je n'avais pas regarder.

-Pas de soucis... Jane?

-Dean? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je me baladais pendant ma pause déjeuner.

-Mais ton bureau est à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Oui, en fait peut-être que j'allais chez toi.

-Tu voulais me voir?

-Oui je voulais te féliciter pour ta décoration.

-Je t'en supplie pas ça, tu sais très bien que je déteste tous ces trucs.

-Je sais bien... Tu y vas avec quelqu'un?

-J'ai demandé à Maura...

-Ah, je comprends, ça te dirait un dîner ce soir?

-Si tu veux, mais rien de chic cette fois.

-Je passe te chercher à huit heure.

-À ce soir.

-Ouais..."

Et le lieutenant reprit sa course sous le regard de l'agent du FBI.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Le médecin légiste Maura Isles rangeait les dossiers de la journée dans les casiers de la morgue. La journée avait été courte, son déjeuner avait égayé son après-midi. Il ne restait que quelques minutes travail au docteur et elle décida de vérifier les analyses que l'on venait de lui apporter. L'homme avait fait une crise cardiaque sous les yeux de sa fille de huit ans. La mère est à l'étranger et elle s'était retrouvée seule face au corps de son père. Le métier de la blonde l'obligeait à voir tous les jours ce genre de cas, elle ne s'en lassait pas, en tant que Médecin Légiste en Chef du Massachusetts elle faisait son travail avec passion. La femme était d'ailleurs la meilleure dans ce qu'elle faisait. L'horloge indiqua dix huit heure. Elle pouvait partir, elle rangea les analyses dans son bureau et alla se changer. À la sortie du commissariat elle se laissa enivré par l'odeur printanière qui émergeait du parc situé à proximité. Elle se sentait heureuse. Dans deux jours elle allait accompagner la femme de son cœur à sa décoration. Elles seraient toutes les deux. Juste toutes les deux. Les autres agents n'avaient aucune importance, elle aurait voulu ce soir là lui annoncer ses sentiments. Cependant elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage, elle mettait en péril leur amitié et cela la légiste ne le souhaitait pas le moins du monde. Elle se retrouva devant chez elle bien plus vite que prévu, perdue dans ses pensées le trajet avait paru plus court. Son salon était vide, comme tous les soirs lorsqu'elle rentrait. Elle aurait aimé pénétrer dans la grande salle aux côtés de Jane, le silence serait rompu par des éclats de rire, peut-être une dispute. Ces espoirs, ces rêves, la blonde ne voulait pas les imposer à son amie, elle voulait qu'ils s'installent entre elles naturellement... Une bouteille de vin et un opéra occuperait ce soir l'esprit de Maura Isles.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Il était dix-neuf heure, l'agent Jane Rizzoli était sous la douche. Se préparant pour un dîner avec un agent du FBI. Rien de chic mais tout de même, elle tenait à être présentable. Après avoir choisi un jean et un T-Shirt elle alla se maquiller. Très légèrement. Elle n'appréciait pas se tartiner comme un pot de peinture. La brune était prête à dix-neuf heure cinquante. Cinq minutes après la sonnette retentit, et Dean entra dans l'appartement.

"Salut.

-Salut, j'ai prévu un restaurant pas chic comme tu voulais.

-Ah oui et on va où?

-Dirty Roberts...

-Vraiment, tu sais que tous les collègues vont là-bas après le boulot?

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance on va juste manger après tout.

-Tu as raison. Alors allons-y."

Les deux adultes sortirent en discutant, ils étaient tous les deux de bonne humeurs et cela promettait une bonne soirée. Comme Jane l'avait prévue tous ses collègues étaient présents au bar. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, la détective se sentait mal à l'aise mais Dean ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table au fond et commandèrent à manger. Le repas se passa agréablement, les regards s'étaient peu à peu détournés. Les paroles des deux personnes se coupaient de temps à autres par des éclats de rire, mais malgré le bon moment qu'elle passait le lieutenant pensait encore à Maura. Toutes ces interrogations qu'elle avait entretenu durant son jogging la perturbait encore. Elle était presque sûre de ses sentiments pour Maura, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à les lui avouer. À la fin du repas, les deux personnes rentrèrent en voiture, l'agent du FBI déposa la femme devant chez elle. Ils descendirent tous les deux et avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun n'osait parler. Dean rapprocha son visage de celui de Jane, ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pourtant cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La détective se détourna en s'excusant auprès de l'homme. Elle s'enferma chez elle laissant l'agent avec ses interrogations. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le repoussait. Cela le laissait perplexe, peut-être préférait-elle Casey... Seul le temps le lui dirait. Il était prêt à attendre.

Jane attendit que la voiture démarre pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle avait repoussé Dean deux fois alors que Casey était loin. Tout avait changé, une autre personne habitait ses pensées. Elle ne pourrait se donner à personne tant qu'elle n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle se déshabilla et alla se coucher, le lendemain une longue journée de travail l'attendrait. Son rapport allait être long à rédiger et elle allait devoir se confronter à ses doutes face à son amie légiste...


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espere que ça vous aura plus ;p

Chapitre 8

Le réveil sonna beaucoup trop tôt au goût de l'agent Jane Rizzoli. Elle appréhendait cette journée qui la confronterait pour la première fois à Maura depuis qu'elle était consciente de ses sentiments. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié envers une femme, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'est le docteur Maura Isles. Une personne d'exception qui méritait l'attention de tout le monde tant elle était extraordinaire. Cette pensée la fit sourire, cependant elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Absorbée par ses pensées, la détective n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivée au poste. Elle se gara devant le poste, sur l'interdiction de stationner, à sa place. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, d'ailleurs il n'y avait aucune raison que cette journée ne se passe pas normalement. Faire abstraction de ses sentiments, Jane avait appris à le faire lorsque Casey partait en mission. Lorsqu'elle arriva ses deux collègues étaient déjà assis, en train de rédiger leur rapport. Ils la saluèrent d'un geste de main sans même lever la tête. La brune décida alors de se mettre au travail, plus vite elle aurait fini plus vite elle pourrait aller voir Maura. Le rapport mentionna toutes les étapes de l'enquête, de la contamination de la légiste jusqu'à son implication dans la résolution de l'énigme. Elle mît toute la matinée à vérifier les preuves et n'avait toujours pas terminé lors de la pause déjeuner. Après une brève discussion avec sa mère et son repas elle retourna immédiatement travailler. Elle sortit de la cafétéria et tomba directement sur Maura.

"Jane!

-Maura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Et bien je travaille ici, comme toi. Tu as mangé vite...

-Oui, j'ai plein de travail, le dossier me prend un temps fou.

-Je vois. Dis-moi pour demain soir je m'habille comment?

-C'est-à-dire?

-Et bien plutôt classe ou normal?

-Tu es toujours habillée classe Maur'...

-Bon d'accord j'ai compris, tu auras la surprise...

-Ne joue pas les top-models s'il-te-plaît.

-Pas de soucis."

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et alla au comptoir. Le lieutenant ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Maura était assise sur un tabouret de la cafétéria, elle attendait patiemment son thé. Elle avait prévu une tenue particulière pour le lendemain soir. Spécialement pour Jane. Angela arriva avec la boisson de la légiste et commença à discuter. Bien qu'elle réponde présente, la blonde était absorbée par tout autre chose. Elle s'imaginait partageant un baiser passionné sur la piste de danse avec son amie détective. Acquiesçant tout ce que disait la mère, elle attisa rapidement sa curiosité...

"À quoi tu penses?

-Oh... À rien.

-Tu es sûre, tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je vais très bien. Vous venez demain à la remise de médaille de Jane?

-Oui, tout le monde sera là, on ne veut pas rater ça!

-Très bien, alors à demain soir Angela.

-Salut Maura!"

Et elle partit, simplement, sans un regard en arrière. Un grand sourire s'affichait sur son visage, elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Elle redescendit à la morgue, une autre victime de crise cardiaque l'y attendait. C'est ce qu'elle avait diagnostiqué à première vue. Elle franchit le seuil de la morgue, l'air frais l'envahit. Elle appréciait cette sensation et ne s'en lassait jamais. Après avoir enfilé sa blouse elle saisit son scalpel pour pratiquer l'autopsie. Son regard se posa sur le cadavre et elle fut frappé d'horreur. Le cœur avait disparu. La chair avait été lacéré autour de la cage thoracique, l'intérieur de cette dernière était détruite. Elle saisit son téléphone et composa le seul numéro qui lui paraissait utile sur le moment:

"Rizzoli?

-Jane, il faut que tu descendes en salle d'autopsie avec Cavanaugh c'est urgent!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je t'expliquerais ça en bas, fais-vite s'il-te-plaît."

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux concernés arrivèrent sur les lieux. Maura leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé, quelqu'un était entré dans la morgue, avait mutilé le corps et était parti à l'insu du Docteur Maura Isles. Personne n'était au courant excepté l'équipe de l'agent Rizzoli en qui Cavanaugh avait toute confiance. Finalement il s'avéra que l'affaire était simple. La femme de la victime avait appris que son mari la trompait et dans un accès de rage elle était venu arracher son cœur. Le lendemain l'affaire était bouclée, elle avait été filmée par les caméras de surveillance de la morgue et du distributeur en face. L'organe vital fut retrouvé dans sa poubelle, c'était impulsif, rien n'avait été préparé.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La soirée de remise de médaille était arrivée bien trop vite au goût de Jane. À cause de leur dernière enquête elle n'avait pas pu discuter avec Maura. La brune repensa au clin d'œil qu'elle lui avait adressé et imagina les tenues les plus improbables que la blonde puisse mettre. Ses pensées divaguèrent vers des tenues très sexy, moulant les formes de la légiste, puis vers des robes dignes des plus grands top-models. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle prononça le prénom de son amie. L'emprise qu'elle avait sur le lieutenant était énorme. Elle enfila son uniforme et alla se recoiffer, elle était prête pour la cérémonie.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

De son côté Maura Isles sortait de la douche. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon le temps de s'habiller, la coiffure viendrait plus tard. La blonde disparut dans son dressing et n'en ressortit que vingt minute plus tard avec une tenue à la main. Elle enfila sa robe et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Elle était parfaite. C'était une robe très simple et très élaborée en même temps. Une seule bretelle retenait la robe, sur l'épaule droite. Rouge, ornée d'une rose. Le bustier était noir, le tissu fin, légèrement transparent. Pour cacher la lingerie une pièce de tissu supplémentaire, plus ample, recouvrait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le reste de la robe était assortie à la fleur qui ornait sa poitrine. Épousant parfaitement les formes de la femme, le tissu se resserrait sous la partie noire de la robe. Le reste était parfaitement lisse, aucun pli n'était visible. Les chaussures qui attendaient d'être enfilée était ordinaire. Des talons aiguilles noires pour faire ressortir la couleur sombre. Vint ensuite le moment de la coiffure, il s'agissait du moment le plus délicat. Bien entendu, la fan de mode avait tout prévu. Malgré la difficulté de la coupe elle fut exécutée en une vingtaine de minutes. Deux tresses, reliée à l'arrière de sa tête pour dégager ses tempes, le reste de sa longue chevelure blonde était peignée et relâchée.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en même tant à la salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Jane ne cacha pas son admiration lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie:

"Wow! Maura, tu es splendide!

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine de parler aussi fort...

-Mais quand même, tu t'es surpassée!"

La blonde rosit légèrement mais son maquillage ne laissa rien paraître. La soirée se passa agréablement, les deux femmes s'amusèrent beaucoup, ensemble elle pouvait discuter et parler d'autre chose que de boulot. Assise à une table la famille Rizzoli plaisantait sur le discours de Jane. Oui, la détective allait faire une discours, certes très court, mais sur la scène. La dernière fois, son discours avait été si émouvant que presque toute l'assemblée avait pleuré. En se tirant une balle dans le ventre elle était passé pour un héros qu'elle ne pensait pas être. Cette fois encore la vedette ne devait pas lui revenir, mais plutôt à toute son équipe. Maura l'avait encouragé toute la soirée, l'avait rassuré. Ce soutien, cette amitié, la détective en avait besoin au quotidien...

Son nom fut prononcé, la tirant de ses pensées. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit à l'entente de l'exploit présumé de Jane. La détective se dépêcha d'aller récupérer sa médaille pour s'en aller au plus vite. Elle fut de retour sur sa chaise très rapidement. Ses pommettes avaient virées au rouge, Maura la contemplait, un sourire aux lèvres. Son attention se reporta sur la scène lorsque la brune lui chuchota:

"On sort, j'étouffe ici...

-Mais il y a encore plein de médailles...

-C'est pas grave, viens personne ne s'en apercevra.

-Bon d'accord..."

Les deux femmes se levèrent le plus discrètement possible et s'éclipsèrent de la salle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

L'air tiède du printemps rendait la soirée douce et agréable. Les deux femmes se baladait le long des immeubles de Boston. Sans voir le temps passer, elles discutaient, se sentaient bien. Au bout d'un moment, elles arrivèrent au Boston Common Park, l'endroit qui avait servi d'arme à un meurtrier. Les deux amies s'étaient assise devant le la du parc, contemplant la beauté des pétales sur l'eau. Après quelques minutes de silence, Maura prit la parole:

"Tu sais Jane, lorsque tu courais après cette capsule, je me suis dit que peut-être je ne te reverrais que dans un lit d'hôpital, j'avais peur...

-Oui, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir...

-Comment cela?

-Lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, j'avais peur de te quitter des yeux. Je craignais qu'en les rouvrant tu ne sois plus là...

-Je rêvais tout le temps lorsque je dormais... Je rêvais de toi, de nous...

-Maura...

-Je me disais que lorsque j'irai mieux nous serions à nouveaux ensemble comme avant...

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit...

-Seulement cela ne me suffit plus, je veux dire... Ce n'est plus de l'amitié que je ressens... C'est plus fort..."

Tous les doutes que Jane avait accumulé ces derniers jours s'envolèrent comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Maura hésitait sur les mots, c'était une chose très rare, sauf dans les cas d'émotions intense. Elle reprit la parole lentement, avec peu de sûreté:

"Tu sais je comprendrais très bien que tu ne partage pas les sentiments, tu pourrais me rejeter... Et si c'était le cas je ne serais pas en colère ni même déçue, néanmoins il fallait que je te le dise. Je t'aime Jane, et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Idiote...

-Quoi? Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais et tu me traite d'idiote!

-Tu es une idiote Maura Isles, comment peux-tu croire que je te rejetterais parce que tu m'aimes? Tu es très forte pour comprendre les mort mais en ce qui concerne le relations entre vivants, tu as encore des progrès à faire...

-Alors tu ne vas pas partir et me laisser seule?

-Comment pourrais-je laisser seule la femme que j'aime plus que quiconque en ce monde?

-Tu veux dire...?

-Je t'aime Maura, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés chaque jour que dieu fait...

-Jane..."

Les mots étaient sortis sans que Jane ne s'en rende compte. Elle n'avait désormais qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. En quelques secondes leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Un baiser reflétant les émotions refoulées des deux femmes s'entama. Il dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle. Elles se regardèrent, arborant chacune le plus beau sourire de toute leur vie.

"Je voudrais rester ici toute la nuit...

-Ça c'est possible...

-Mais la cérémonie...

-Qui peut bien se rendre compte qu'on est plus là?

-Ta mère va se faire un sang d'encre...

-Je l'appellerais demain pour m'excuser... J'ai une bonne excuse.

-Je voudrais quand même rentrer, je crois que tout le monde devrait savoir, tu ne crois pas?

-C'est toi le chef. Viens on y va."

Elles se levèrent, laissant l'herbe légèrement aplatie après leur départ. Leurs doigts s'entre lacèrent, leur mains se nouèrent. Cet endroit, ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.

The End …

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D 3


End file.
